Servants of Evil
by Kokoro Tawara
Summary: Read to find out!
1. Rin's version

This is the Evillious chronicalls, (which I can't spell. Damn Dyslexia) normal view. When I do them reversed, it will be a very different story. Anyways, as usual, Kokoro is a part, this time as a maid beside Len who knows the truth about the two and loves them both equally. She is also the one that both Len and Rin confine in, making it so that she has both twins knowledge and fears on their minds.

!

"I want my tea! Go get it Kokoro!"

"Yes, my Lady." I leave the bedroom, and I start to giggle. Heading down the stairs, I enter the kitchen and start my Lady Rin's tea. Putting the tea in the pot to brew, I turn around and grab the pot that is almost slammed into the back of my head.

"How many times have I told you, I am the Lady's cook, so stop trying to make her food." I look at the cook Gumi, and she contiues to glare.

"Gumi, I am making her tea. It's tea time, and at tea time I always make her favorite tea, you know that." Gumi looks at the clock which says 3o'clock, and she panics.

"EEK! I don't have any snacks, I completely forgot because of the party she is having tonight and-"

"Don't worry about it Gumi. I made her some brioche, and after her tea, we shall need to get her ready. How is the tea coming Kokoro?" Len comes in all ready to make an impression on my Lady. I smile and check the tea, finding it to be done.

"Ready. Let us go Len, I'll get the tea an you get the brioche." I grab the tea pot, a cup, and my Lady's usual sweeteners. We walk up to her room, and Len opens the door with one hand.

"My Lady, we have your tea and snacks." Len enters the room, and I follow, and Len talks as I set up.

"Finally. Kokoro, you're the one to ask: do you have a list of our staff? I must know for the party so as to figure out who to keep tonight and who to send home." She takes a sip of her tea, while I pull a folded up piece of paper out of my pocket. I hand it to her, and she reads it as she eats.

Butler: Len Kagamine

Head Maid: Kokoro Tawara

Cook: Gumi Megapoid

"Kokoro, why are there so few servants? There is only you, Len, and-."

"I quit! I'm tired of this, all the parties and expenses and I get paid very little! I can make more money working for a noble house hold!" Gumi barges in and throws her apron down on the ground. She the turns sharply on her heal and stomps out, leaving the house.

"I believe it is only Len and I, my Lady."

"What are we going to do! Now you two must take care of the party, dress me, and cook! Oh no, oh no-."

"Kokoro, you dress Lady Rin, I'll handle food and finding our serving uniforms. It is not like this has never happened before." Len leaves the room, and my Lady calms down enough to finish her tea. I go to her wardrobe and look through her stuff. Pulling out three brand new dresses, I show each one to her.

"My Lady, the first one is the easiest to put on, leaving more time for us to get the rest of the party done. The second one-"

"The third one. I don't care if it takes the most time, it is the most elaborate and the prettiest of the three."

"Yes, my Lady." I put the other two, then grab myladies corset. She stands and I get her into it, her small frame not needing the corset but she refuses to wear a party dress without one. I then get her into the dress. I leave her to do her hair, taking the leftover tea tray with me.

"Kokoro, I have food done, and I found our clothes. All that's left is to decorate the ball room. What was the theme for the party tonight?" I turn around and hand Len the tray.

"The spring flower ball. I'll decorate, you should go get changed. It shouldn't take me long." I run outside to the garden and find the flowers my Lady had chosen. I pick a bunch, and then run into the ball room. I put all the flowers in the middle of the room, taking a few. It doesn't take long for the room to look like a flower garden, since I was always good at decorating. I run into the servants quarters, and I see Len in there already changed, trying to adjust his tie.

"Let me get that." I move his hands and do his tie, trying to keep him from choking.

"Here, I found the new dress you got after your old one tore. You should wear it, along with an apron of course." He hands me the black satin dress, and I push him out of the room. I take off my over dress, leaving me in my slip, front lacing corset, and mypetticoats. I slip the smooth fabric over my head, and I button the buttons in the front. I grab my best apron, and put it on over top. The finishing look is proper and neat, and my shiny leather shoes go on afterwards. I look at my unruly blue hair, and I put it up in a half ponytail. I put on my signature black bow on top of my hair tie, and I am ready.

I step out of the servants bedroom (yes I share the room with Len. We have a dividing curtain). To see the time 5:55. 5 minutes until the first people arrive. I run down the stairs, and look outside to see the very first carriage pull up to the gates. I grab Len's hand, and we run otuside. I start walking as we get closer, and we can see that it is Kaito Shion from the country of blue. My Lady has been smitten with him for a while now.

Len and I push open the gates, letting the carriage in. I go back to the house, with Len following to make sure those who arrive are on the guest list. They should be, my Lady invited everyone who can afford to look rich to this party.

I push open the ball room doors, and everyone file in. Len goes up to the platform at the top of the room, and announces Rin.

"Now, Highness Rin Kagamine will join us." Lady Rin come out, and everyone claps politely. I grab the serving trays and start to pass out food as the party starts. Len soon joins me, and as servants we are naturally quiet and distant, only answering when asked a direct question. As the party continues, the guests start to drink too much, exspecially the men.

"Len, did you water the wine?" I whisper to Len, and his eyes go wide.

"N-no. Oops..." I smile slightly and shake my head. I watch as the daughter of green flirts with the prince of blue, and you can see my Lady get mad.

When the party ends, my lady is silently crying, and it scares me to see her so upset.

!

"Kill the daughter of green, and destroy her village!" Okay, so maybe I didn't think it would go this far, but Len and I will listen to her orders anyways.

"Len, are you sure about this? I... know you like her."

"I'm positive. Your hair is too obvious for this." I look at my feet, and then I look back at Len.

"I'll do it. If I wear my cloak hood, no one can tell... Besides, I don't want you to become a killer. I would rather you didn't have to kill the one you love." Though deep down, my heart is saying _'I don't want the one I love to become a killer...'_ Len hands me the knife, and we head out for the forest in the green country.

I spot her, Lady Miku Hatsune, in front of the oldest tree in the forest. I walk up to her, with my head bowed. I disguise my voice into that of a high pitched girl.

"I hope... You think twice about loving next time, green daughter." I stab her in the heart, just as a lock of blue hair falls out of my hood.

"Lady... Kokoro?" I look up, only to see her green eyes grow dull and die. I run. Leaving the yellow dagger in her body on accident. I run to Len, and we then go to burn down the green countr, starting with the castle.

At home, Len's tears flow too much for him to work, so I do the work for the day. I keep my tears bottled up, knowing I will need them one day. As I serve Lady Rin, you can hear his crys.

"Kokoro, why is Len crying?"

"We just killed the one he loved. Of course he is crying. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must take of the current peasant revolt." I turn around and Lady Rin stops me.

"what do you mean peasant revolt?"

"They want to kill you. I... I am supposed to capture you. Which reminds me," I throw her a pair of Len's clothes, "put these on. That way you can escape. Len and I decided this long ago, you shall run while Len takes your place. Goodbye... Rin." I run out the door, and run into the servants rooms. I hear Rin run, and I grab Len's arm, he is already dressed in one of Rin's dresses.

"I got her! I got the princess!" I un out of the building, and everyone cheers. I grab Len's wrist, and tightly pull on it. As I run down the steps of the masion, he is grabbed and hand cuffed._ 'escape safely, my Lady.'_

_Ding, ding, ding._ The clock rings three. It has been a week since the capturing, and we are to kill Len today. I am actually to stand beside the guillotine, to show I don't care if they die. Len is walked up the steps to the guillotine, and his head I locked into place. I watch as th ax is lifted, and brought down on the rope-

Nothing happens. Or, nothing is killed. I grab the rope with my hands, the gloves I wore keeping me from getting rope burn. I see Lady Rin scream, and all attention is brought to her.

"Run Rin! Run for your life!" Len screams, and everyone starts to chase after her. I quickly unlock the neck holder with one hand, and Len gets out. I let go of the rope, and we run after Rin, me pulling the daggers I had hidden among my clothes. I hand two to Len, and we start throwing, hitting people and killing them. One is Meiko, who is the one who started all of this. I hit her with a deafening rip, as my dagger rips through her leather armor. I finally get ahead, and I grab Rin, picking her up. Len is having troubles with his skirt, and I giggle a little. This makes practically everyone stop moving except for us. Len grabs Rin, and I turn around.

"Beware of the Daughter of Evil, the Servant of Evil, and of course, me, the Trickster of Evil. I hope you all remember us!" I then continue running, and they all watch us disappear.

!

Not the best, but am glad I wrote this. It is one chapter, and I can put the reversed one on it. I hope you enjoy! This one doesn't kill Len, Rin, or Kokoro, but the reversed one will.


	2. Len's version

This is the reverse situation. Hope you enjoy!

!

"Kokoro, why are you not done with my tea?"

"Rin is making it my Lord, she will bring it up when it is done." I keep my eyes downwards so as to keep my feelings hidden. I hear the door open, and I turn to see Rin bring in the tea. I take the tea set from her, and I begin to serve the tea.

"My Lord, the servants say that the party tonight will be the biggest yet. You must make sure to dress your best." Rin goes over to his closet and she pulls out the Lord's best dress clothes.

"Yes. Help me dress Rin, while Kokoro goes to make sure the ball room is ready." I curtsy, while Rin starts to help him get ready. I run out the door, and I head downstairs. I go to the ballroom to see that it is finished. I hear the cooks cchatting, meaning everything is in the oven. I run back up the staris to see Rin coming out of the room.

"Len wants me to join im as hostess! Oh Kokoro, I must have a beautiful dress!" She looks down at her regular maids dress and I can see the worry on her face.

"Don't worry Rin. I know where the perfect dress is. Come on!" I grab her wrist, and I pull her up to the top of the mansion, into the attic. I run over to a huge chest that was my mother's before she died, and I open it up. I pull out a yellow and black dress, and I hand it to Rin.

"Wear this. It was my sister's before the fire." I look down at the huge chest, the only thing saved from the fire that burned down my familys mansion. I myself was the lone survivor since my mistress had taken me out that day. The mansion though, was the only wealth we had left in my family, so I was orphaned. The Kagamine family took me in as a maid, so it is okay though.

"Really? Thank you Kokoro! Oh! Len also wanted you to wear something besides your usual maid's attire. Something about him wanting you to be more than a servant. Do you have a dress?" I look back into the chest, and I find it. The dress my mom had wanted me to wear when I had been older. She had made it herself, but I have never fitted inn it, since it was too big. But I know how to sew now, so...

"I'll wear this." I pull the beautiful blue dress out, and I then shut the chest. We run down to our shared room, and help each other get dressed. I find a black ribbon and use it to tie up Rin's hair. I also get the dress hemmed and pinned, so that the beautiful blue dress fits. I hope I can wear it again. I put my hair in a messy bun, and we run out to see Len.

"Rin! You look beautiful! Kokoro... why are you dressed like that?" I look at Rin, and she is sticking her tongue out at me. That little trickster!

"Oh, I was making sure it fitted. I was... hoping to wear this when I become old enough to marry at my engagment party! I'll go change now."

"Yes, hurry Kokoro. We ust have someone to open the gates and let people in. Oh, and I would rather you didn't serve at the party. Please stay in the back or out front at the gates, okay?" I curtsy, and run back up to our room. I change back into my regular clothes, and I take my hair down. I braid it back, and then put on my maids cap. I go back down the stairs and head outside. The sun is already setting, and I see the first carriage pull up to the gates. I push them open, and soon multiple carriages are coming through. I can hear the music from here, and I swear I hear Rin's voice. I feel tears run down my cheeks, and I am glad it is dark.

Soon, I hear an old lullaby I used to sing start to play, and without realizing it, I sing with the music.

_Musical dances,_

_Singing of love._

_Musical songs,_

_showing my love._

_I don't care if everything is dead,_

_Since I will still love you._

_So don't cry don't you cry about me,_

_when I'm gone._

_I would take a sword for you,_

_even if it means I die._

_Since it just means that I love you._

_Mmmm Mmmmm MmMmMmm._

_I don't care-_

"That's very pretty. What is that song called?" I turn around to see one of the servants, I think his name is Mikuo or something. I relax, and smile a little.

"Oh, it doesn't have a name. My mom taught it to me before the fire." I look down and he lightly lifts my chin with his hand.

"That is very sad. You know, you are very pretty. Shame that you-" I can smell the alcohol. He is drunk! I push him away, and I push him outside the gates. I quickly close the gates, making it impossible to come in since they are only able to be opened from the inside.

"You're... Fired. I'm sorry, but we do not allow our servants to be drunk. Please leave."

"You can't fire me. You're not the Lord. Hell, you are not even the head maid. Oh wait, she's in there getting laid by every man in sight, including the Lord, whom she looks like!" He leaves nevertheless, and I wait until he is completely gone to reopen the gates. By now, the song has changed, and I can no longer sing along.

When the carriages come back, I have stopped crying and I let them collect their masters. Once everyone is gone and has been gone for about an hour, I shut the gates and walk back into the house.

I go up to our room, and I open the door. I see Rin sitting on her bed, brushing out her hair. She smiles, and I just glare. I go to sit on my bed, when I realize that my dress is missing.

"Rin, where is my dress?"

"Oh, Len said it was to trashy so he burned it during he party. Along with the rest of the chest. I got to keep the dress though. He says it should be mine." I feel the tears start to swell in my eyes again, so I just open my dresser and pull out my nightgown. I take off my dress and fold it neatly, then I put my nightgown on. I get into bed, and Rin blows out the candle.

"Kokoro! Where is my tea!" I sigh, and walk into the room. Putting down the tea set, I pour my Lord tea and he sips it gently. It has been a month since the party, and already my Lord has ordered a man killed. Rin killed him, so I stayed home and listened to my Lord rant on about how stupid this man was. I myself haven't talked to Len since the party, only saying yes sir or no sir. I go over o the edge of the room, and I imagine my lord being a kind man. Rin then comes in with this huge story about a revolt against my lord, and how they should switch clothes so that he stays alive.

"No. Len, hand me your clothes. I'll replace you."

"You don't even look like me! How can-"

"I own a wig. Trust me. I can't see twins separated. You two need to run now. Say safe." I am handed a set of Len's clothes, and I go up to our room. I open up a specific drwer inmy dresser, and I take out the wig that looks exactly like Len's hair. I also grab a bandage, and tie my chest down. I put on the clothes and wig, and see the twins run from the window. I see the peasants invade the castle, and it isn't long before I am captured.

I don't remember much, just that I was to be killed at 3 o'clock. I am taken to the gillotine, and tied down to it. I hear the bell ring, and they ask me for my last words. I smile and say:

"I hope it's brioche." Then the rope is cut and I am dead.

I am still in heaven now, along with my family. I watch Rin and Len every day now, and they don't seem to regret I am dead. Then again, I am only reading what is on their faces, and not what they put in those little bottles.

!

I think this one is shorter, and I had fun making the twins not like her, at least Rin not like her. I think it didn't turn out right, but oh well. Thanks for reading!


End file.
